the Last Meeting
by PusSparKyuELF301
Summary: : café ini menjadi saksi bahwa aku, Lee Sungmin akan hidup bahagia tanpamu, Cho Kyuhyun. A Kyumin FF


Title : The Last Meeting

Cast : Sungmin (Super Junior)

Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

Genre : Drama/romance

Rating : T

Long : Oneshoot/ flashfiction

Desclaimer : semua cast ciptaan Allah SWT, dititipkan orang tua mereka, dibawah naungan

Warning : Genderswicth, gaje, typos, NO LIKE, DON'T READ, don't be plagiator!.

Summary : café ini menjadi saksi bahwa aku, Lee Sungmin akan hidup bahagia tanpamu, Cho Kyuhyun. A Kyumin FF

Happy reading ^ ^, !

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" kau menatapku tajam seolah sedang mengintrogasiku.

Tatapan tajammu justru membiusku, aku tenggelam. Mata obsidianmu begitu kelam, menyimpan rahasia yang begitu dalam.

"Apa kabar?"

Aku terkesiap. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di wajahmu, tatapanmu mennjadi begitu teduh, membawaku naik ke permukaan.

"Hmm, apa penting?" kataku sambil terkekeh kecil, bermaksud menggodamu.

"Hanya formalitas saja setelah lama tidak bertemu." Kau membuang pandanganmu. Merasa kecewakah?

Suasana sekitar tiba-tiba menjadi begitu senyap. Aku tak tahu mengapa, padahal ada begitu banyak orang yang lalu-lalang. Jendela lebar di sampingku menampakkan manusia dengan berbagai kesibukannya, tak terlalu peduli pada orang lain. Beberapa menit yang lalu tanpa sengaja pertemuan kita terjadi. Aku merasa senang ketika melihatmu sendirian. Dimana kekasihmu? Tidak, samas ekali aku tidak ingin menanyakannya.

Bubble Tea di depanmu tampak tinggal setengah, aku ingat kau begitu menyukainya. Kau selalu memesannya dengan seporsi Cheese Cake. Sedang aku selalu minum coklat panas dan Red Velvet Cake. Kau akan makan Cheese Cake jika Bubble Tea-mu tinggal setengah, kita akan mengobrolkan banyak hal dan kau akan tertawa hanya dengan hal-hal kecil. Ah, aku ingat segala hal mendetail tentangmu.

"Minggu depan aku akan menikah." Katamu memecah keheningan diantara kita, membawa atensiku kembali terarah padamu. Ssenyum lebar mengembang di bibirmu. Kau begitu bahagia rupanya.

"Aku tahu." aku menyendokkan Red Velvet ke mulutku, mengunyahnya perlahan. Entah mengapa aku tak bisa merasakan kemanisannya sedikitpun, Red Velvet ini seperti empedu. Bahkan ketika aku menelannya, seperti sebongkah timah yang melewati kerongkonganku, kemudian hjatuh dan menimbulkan suara gema di perutku.

"Kau tahu tapi tak berkata apapun!" sekarang kau tertawa, seolah hal tadi begitu lucu bagimu.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, ucapan selamat?" aku mencoba tersenyum, mungkin yang tercetak justru senyum kecut.

"Chukkae."

Kau tertawa lebih keras. Meski aku tahu detail tentangmu, aku masih belum mengerti dirimu.

"Kau mengucap selamat seperti kalimat belasungkawa." Katamu di sela-sela tawamu.

Keningku berkerut, "Aku emngucapkannya dengan ceria kok!"

"Bohong." Kau kembali menyeruput Bubble Tea-mu, "Anak-anak juga tahu kau berbohong. Menatapku sendu sambil mengucap selamat yang terdengar seperti kalimat belasungkawa kau namai ceria? Kau memang lucu."

Aku tersenyum. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah selama 5 tahun ini. Selalu menganggapku gadis lucu, apa aku terlihat seperti badut? Kau tertawa bahkan ketika aku bicara serius. Aku masih belum mengerti dirimu.

"Salju."

Aku mengikuti arah pandanganmu. Ya, salju telah turun, membawa udara semakin dingin meskipun kafe ini menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Tapi hatiku menghangat, salju pertama tahun ini aku melihatnya bersamamu. Aku bahagia meskipun hanya hal sekecil ini. Aku …masih mencintaimu. Kemudian aku ingat tentang pernikahanmu, aku ingat seharusnya aku sudah mengubur perasaan ini sejak dulu, dan kini kau akan menikah dan itu memaksaku untuk kembali berusaha membuat lubang untuk mengubur cinta ini. Cinta memang hal indah yang begitu riskan.

"Sungmin-ah," aku tak ingin bergeming dari posisiku.

"Jangan terlalu bersedih." Kau tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan kalimatmu meskipun aku tetap memandang salju yang turun di luar sana, menciptakan embun yang membuat kaca jendela tak lagi bening.

Kau mengambil coat coklat mudamu lalu beranjak dari tempat dudukmu. Aku mendengar langkah kakimu perlahan semakin menjauh kemudian menghilang seperti cahaya yang meninggalkan kegelapan. Aku masih menatap salju di luar dengan perasaan yang tak lagi dapat kumanai. Kekerasan hatiku meleleh bersama air mataku meskipun udara dingin.

"_Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan melepas cinta ini berrsama air mataku. Aku akan hidup lebih baik tanpamu. Aku pasti akan bahagia."_

-FIN-

Monggo direview..


End file.
